


only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight

by charleybradburies



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Community: femslashficlets, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet, Songwriting, Summer, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: They go to the coast.Title (and some inspiration) from "Daylight" by Taylor Swift.Femslash Ficlets Challenge #121: Vacation. (#250: Remainder Week)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, comment, and kudos!

It's Ciri who eventually convinces them to visit, although Jaskier's been asking them to come by for ages. They joke that he's an old man now, though he's as likely to die as any of the rest of them - magic did that to a man, after all - and he liked trying to use that to his advantage.

Regardless of the increasing number of years they've lived, though, they continued on with their works - and with all that humans needed, work usually abounded. They've wintered at Kaer Morhen sometimes, with Yen only occasionally leaving Triss with parting kisses and portaling out to fetch something or other or, even more rarely, take a witcher to a job they'd received word of from a desperate, freezing noble. Even when it wasn't strictly necessary, they were working somehow. 

As such, it had taken quite a few years to get to this point, but they'd been mandated by their very own beloved queen, with all the authority of a crown they weren't technically subjects of, to _vacation_. To take the summer and visit Jaskier and Geralt on the Redanian coast. And no, it wasn't that Ciri was in _charge_ of them, but her opinion had some bearing. 

The house Jaskier's claimed as his own, one within his brother's jurisdiction, is for a single family, and looks to be barely that - but Yen supposes if you've lived primarily on the roads for decades it wasn't so bad. It's no castle, but it's less rustic than she'd expected. Jaskier and Geralt have dedicated half the second floor - three bedchambers and two baths, all perfectly ready before their arrival - for _guests_ , which Yen quickly realizes to be a sign that Ciri visits quite often. The lionness wall painting and similarly-themed room decor send her and Triss into soft laughter on the matter. 

Dinner is a gentle affair, though not quiet; Jaskier and Geralt recruit Triss and Yen to help with preparation, and it reinforces that there's really no _rush_. 

Their whole time there, then, is _unrushed_. Later their first week, they walk up the beach, far enough away they can only _just_ still hear the lute music coming from the porch, Jaskier puzzling out a tune about them being _hand in hand, bare feet on the sand, kissing and dancing in the warm golden daylight-_

Yen's never really been one to go slow, never been one to pause, to slow down, but even she can admit that this gentle, simple holiday is perfect.


End file.
